yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuri Katsuki
Yuuri Katsuki '''(勝生 勇利) '''is a 23 year-old professional figure skater and one of the main characters of Yuri!!! on Ice. Background Yūri used to belong to a skating club in Detroit. Phichit Chulanont was a fellow rink-mate and also Yūri's roommate. Yūri suffered a devastating defeat at his first Grand Prix Finale, which led to him becoming conflicted over not knowing whether to retire or to continue to skate. His family owns and operates an onsen (bathhouse). Appearance Yūri has short messy black hair and brown eyes. He wears glasses, but when he is skating he removes them. Yūri is often seen wearing layers of clothing when he is hiding weight he has gained; however, his warm-ups tend to be a jacket and black pants with a stripe down the side. He wears gloves while skating likely to prevent injury. Personality Yūri is faint-hearted, and gains weight easily. He is weak under pressure and messes up at crucial moments. Skills Yūri's greatest skating skills are his peculiar sense of rhythm and his unique steps. Relationships Viktor Nikiforov Yuuri has been chasing after Viktor ever since Yūri was a child. He's a huge, huge fan of Viktor's, having gone as far as buying a poodle, just like his idol, and naming it after him. Viktor takes interest in him after seeing the video of Yuuri performing "Stay Close to Me," and decides that he wants to be his coach. Yuri Plisetsky The younger Yuri is an intimidating figure, especially after their encounter in the bathroom at the Grand Prix Final in Sochi, but nevertheless Yuuri respects him and his skating. Phichit Chulanont Yuuri and Phichit were roommates and rink-mates during their time together in Detroit. Takeshi Nishigori Takeshi is one of Yuuri's closest friends and the one who keeps him linked to his hometown even after he pursues an international career. After Yuuri returns to Kyushu, Takeshi is the one who first has a proper talk with him. He is one of Yuuri's biggest supporters. He's also married to Yuuri's long-time crush, Yuuko. Quotes * "But I got bored of feeling depressed, so I got to thinking... I wanted to get my love for skating back." (To Yuuko) * "He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I first saw his skating, it's been a never ending chain of surprises." (About Viktor) * "He was a genius who never failed to surprise me." (About Viktor) * "I was a fool for thinking I could finally meet my idol on the same playing field..." (About Viktor) * "I thought I could remember how it was when I copied Viktor with you." (To Yuko) Trivia * His favorite dish is a 900 kcal breaded pork cutlet bowl. * He gains weight very easily because of his love for katsudon and also his mood swings, so he has to be especially vigilant concerning his weight. * His home is in Hasetsu-Cho, Fukuoka. * He is known as the "figure skater with the world's biggest glass heart." * He is called by his father to be "just like your mother" for him being able to gain weight easily. Category:Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Katsuki Family